Crying Siren
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Harry Potter Charmed Inuyasha crossover. Kagome is asked to attend Hogwarts, and brings along Inuyasha and Shippo. Phoebe Halliwell is asked to teach DADA, and Hermoine and a certain teacher fall for each other amidst it all. No longer discountinued.


Crying Siren  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
By Kyla M. Miller a.k.a. IYWriterGirl  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Anything you may recognize belongs to its respective owner (s). Any songs  
  
mentioned belong to me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Summary - Harry Potter - Charmed - Inuyasha crossover. Kagome is asked to  
  
attend Hogwarts, and brings along Inuyasha and Shippo. Phoebe Halliwell is asked  
  
to teach DADA, and Hermoine and a certain teacher fall for each other amidst it  
  
all.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome - 1ST -  
  
Inuyasha had come to bring me back to the Sengoku Jidai, when I received a  
  
letter from an owl. It confused me at first, because it was in English. I could  
  
make out my name and welcome.  
  
"Inuyasha.. I can speak English, not read it. Can you read this? " I asked  
  
hopefully. He took the letter.  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi - Taisho, We would like for you to attend Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It comes to our attention that you recently  
  
discovered your powers, and that there isn't a school suited for your needs in  
  
Japan, so if possible we want you to attend our School in England. We are  
  
sending an escort to pick you up at Noon." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"I love demon abilities." I said, tearing the letter out of his hands.  
  
"Where's England, Kag?" Inuyasha asked me.  
  
"Farther away then Sesshoumaru castles." I answered quickly.  
  
"If you go, you take me with!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Okay.. Let's tell Sango. But Shippo is coming with us. No buts about it. Now we  
  
are going.." I told him. I pulled his arm and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe - 1ST -  
  
Piper and Paige were engaged in a conversation about a vacation when an owl  
  
flew through the window and landed in front of me. The owl had a letter attached  
  
to him, addressed to me.  
  
"Miss Phoebe Halliwell, we are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
teacher here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. We, the  
  
staff here, we hoping you'd be interested in teaching here. We will be sending  
  
an escort around Noon. Thank you." I read out loud to my sisters.  
  
"Teaching position at a school for Witchcraft? Take it!" Paige yelled at me.  
  
"Okay, okay.. I will… Chris!" I yelled.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome - 1ST -  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and I waited for the escort on a bench in front on the  
  
Goshinboku. I heard a popping sound and was greeted by a large burly man who  
  
carried an umbrella.  
  
"I'm Hagrid. I will be your escort to Hogwarts. Who might these young men be?"  
  
he asked me.  
  
"My mate, Inuyasha, and my adopted son, Shippo." I said to him carefully.  
  
"Did you spell the two to look like they do?" he asked.  
  
" Daddy Inuyasha and I were born that way. We are demons from the Sengoku  
  
Jidai." Shippo said quickly.  
  
"Shippo! You shouldn't have said that!" I said playing with the completed Shikon  
  
Jewel that hung around my neck.  
  
"It's okay.. Are they to come with you then?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah… My son and husband should come with me." I said smiling.  
  
"Aren't you 16?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah.. Let's go before we are late.." I said quickly, changing the subject.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe - 1ST -  
  
Piper held Wyatt in her hands and Paige was leaning against a wall with Chris  
  
when a large burly man with a young girl, a toddler, and a silver haired guy  
  
'popped' into the manor.  
  
"Momma Kagome.. I feel sick." the toddler said pulling on the girl's skirt.  
  
"Shippo.. I know.. I have candy in bag for you.. When you feel better you can  
  
have some.. Okay Shippo, now go play with Inuyasha." the girl said to the little  
  
boy. The little boy, Shippo grabbed onto the sliver haired guy's leg. I noticed  
  
that Inuyasha had dog ears and Shippo had cat like ears.  
  
"Whoa.. Are those dog ears, real.." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Yes.. So are Shippo's, human. Kagome.. Who are these people?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Miss Halliwell. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm a fellow professor. We should get going  
  
soon. Can't be late." the burly man said.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
3rd - Sometime Later, Leaving Diagon Alley -  
  
"Harry, quit looking at the new broom. We have to get a room at the Leaky  
  
Cauldron while we still can!" a bushy haired girl yelled to a boy with messy  
  
raven colored hair.  
  
" 'Arry. 'Ermoine. Didn't know you were here." Hagrid said to the two.  
  
"Hey Hagrid… who are those four with you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi - Taisho. This is my mate, Inuyasha Taisho, and my adopted  
  
son, Shippo. I'm coming to be a sixth year student at Hogwarts. What's your  
  
name?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm Hermoine Granger. I'm a sixth year too. Are you from Japan?" she  
  
asked back.  
  
"Yeah. My husband and Shippo are too. Who's your friend? Hermoine?" Kagome  
  
asked.  
  
"I'm Harry.. Harry Potter. Did you say you were married?" the raven haired boy  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes.. I know I'm young. I lived in the Warring States Era of Japan for too long  
  
to remember that I was only 16. Why were you hesitant about saying your name,  
  
Harry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You don't know? I'm famous in the Wizarding world. You must have been a muggle  
  
for awhile then. Who's the other pretty witch with you Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at  
  
Hogwarts. We should go, Hagrid…" Phoebe said quickly, not wanting to admit she  
  
never heard of Harry or knew what a muggle was just yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
King's Cross - The next day, Just inside Platform 9 ¾ - 1st - Kagome -  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Phoebe, and I looked around the Platform in awe. Then  
  
Hermoine, Harry, and a red headed boy approached us.  
  
"Ron, this is Kagome Higurashi - Taisho, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Professor  
  
Halliwell." Harry said pointing at us respectively.  
  
"Hi.. Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked me.  
  
"No.. but Inuyasha's my husband. You must be a sixth year too, right?" I asked  
  
with an Inuyasha style smirk.  
  
"Yeah.. Wait, you are married? At 16?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes… I am… I lived in Feudal Japan for over a year. Shippo's my adopted son."  
  
I said smiling, before we all got on the train.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Later - Hogsmede Station - Kagome - 1st -  
  
Inuyasha was holding Shippo while he and Phoebe talked to another Professor. I  
  
was walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine when a blonde haired guy walked up to  
  
me.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you sure you want to hang out with them, Beautiful? Come  
  
join me.." the boy said to me.  
  
"Do you like hitting on married women, Blondie?" I asked carefully.  
  
"I don't. Come on, leave them and come with me." he replied.  
  
"INUYASHA! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I SAY IT!" I yelled to my mate. Inuyasha ran  
  
over to me, with Shippo still in his arms.  
  
"What, Kaggy?" Inuyasha asked me.  
  
"Momma Kagome, Daddy Inuyasha ran too fast!" Shippo told me jumping into my  
  
arms.  
  
"Shippo, it's okay… Inuyasha, meet Malfoy.. Malfoy, meet my husband, Inuyasha."  
  
I barked at Malfoy.  
  
"Husband? A sixth year.. Married.. Whaaa?" Malfoy said in confusion.  
  
"I'm married to Inuyasha. I'm 16. Deal with it and find your girlfriend.  
  
Inuyasha, go back to Professor Halliwell, I'll keep Shippo with me." I said in  
  
response. Malfoy left quickly and was pulled into a carriage by someone's hand,  
  
while Inuyasha joined Phoebe again.  
  
"Kagome.. No one has told Malfoy off as well as you. It's three to a carriage,  
  
so it looks like you and Inuyasha will go with your son. Meet up at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah.. Momma Kagome, I like Ron." Shippo said. Ron smiled and went into the  
  
carriage with Hermoine and Harry.  
  
"Miss Higurashi. I'm Professor McGonagall. You are Inuyasha's wife and a sixth  
  
year, correct?" an older woman asked me.  
  
"Yeah…And it's Higurashi - Taisho.. is that a problem, Professor?" I asked  
  
quietly.  
  
"No… Professor Halliwell shall join you momentarily. Goodbye, Miss Higurashi."  
  
McGonagall said, leaving.  
  
"Daddy Inuyasha! Phoebe! Let's go!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha and Phoebe ran over.  
  
"Let's go." I said.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Great Hall - Welcoming Feast - Sorting - 3rd Person -  
  
"And now, our Sixth Year transfer student, Kagome Higurashi - Taisho and her  
  
husband, Inuyasha Taisho. Higurashi, come up first." McGonagall shouted.  
  
Collective gasps were heard when husband was said.  
  
'Hmm.. Brave… smart… survived thousands of demon attacks.. Helped destroy the  
  
demon feudal era equivalent of He - who Must - not be -named. I have decided.'  
  
The Sorting Hat whispered.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha Taisho!" McGonagall shouted. Inuyasha jumped up to the hat, scaring  
  
the wits out of half the students and teachers.  
  
'Hmm.. Temperamental… brave… reckless… half demon and half human.. daring…Helped  
  
destroy the demon feudal era equivalent of He - who Must - not be -named..  
  
Protects innocent humans.. Loves a human dearly…I have chosen.' the hat  
  
whispered.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Daddy Inuyasha! Ron said you were scaring the humans." Shippo shouted from his   
  
perch on Kagome's lap. Inuyasha just looked at Shippo.  
  
"Hey, Shippo.. Use foxfire for me will you? I need to heat Inuyasha's ramen."  
  
Kagome asked the kitsune.  
  
"Foxfire!" Shippo said, quickly heating the ramen Kagome held in her hands.  
  
"Here.. Sit down, Yasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha's beads turned blue and the hanyou was pulled to the ground, making part of the Gryffindor table collaspe under him, and even pulling him a foot into the cement floor.  
  
"Oh.. Yasha.. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Kagome asked trying to pry the hanyou out of the ground.  
  
"Kaggy.. Down Girl.." Inuyasha said. A pair of unnoticed beads around Kagome turned blue like Inuyasha's and she found herself in the same place as Inuyasha. The Syltherins burst out laughing while the other tables surrounded the two to help them. 


End file.
